


Roast Rabbit

by esmerod



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alice in Demonland, Alice in Wonderland References, Bunny Girl, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Implied spanking, Mild Praise Kink, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, implied BDSM, pantiless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerod/pseuds/esmerod
Summary: Spoilers for "We're all bad here"! You might have been proclaimed King of Hearts but that doesn't solve your bunny ear problem. Meanwhile, Beel and Belphie haven't given up their rabbit chase either.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Roast Rabbit

As it turns out, the Queen of Hearts doesn't fix your little bunny ears problem. Instead, after you've been proclaimed King, he makes use of it, enjoying your flustered embarrassment and small whimpers tremendously while he ravishes you. You don't mind but still decide to leave His Majesty to his own devices afterwards and look for other ways to get rid of the ears. Simeon and Luke might be the right address, after all, it was their stupid cookie that caused all of this.

So, you start running again, and promptly collide with Beel's huge form. "There you are, bunny ears. We've been looking for you!" He grabs you and crushes you in a bear hug. Behind him you see Belphie peeking out. He looks fascinated. "You shouldn't be running from us. Beel's not really gonna eat you," he offers.

Beel puts you down and grins. "Oh, I don't know. It might be something both of us could enjoy."  
  
You blush, and now Belphie steps out from behind his big brother, eyeing both of you with a mischievous smirk. His fingers brush the tips of your bunny ears and you shudder. They are quite sensitive.

"So soft," he mutters, and then, as if he's made up his mind, grabs your shoulders and spins you around. Beel's hulking form is now pressed against your back and Belphie is in front of you, studying your blushing face with delight.

Beel chuckles. You can feel the tremors of his mirth vibrating against your back and it makes you swallow hard. His warm hands are on your waist now, while Belphie, in front of you, presses closer and leans in for a kiss. It's soft and inquisitive, and only when you start to return it does it take on a more passionate nature.

Meanwhile, Beel's hands have started roaming from your waist to your hips to the hem of your short skirt. They graze the flesh underneath, only to stop abruptly. Beel sinks to his knees and mutters an almost absent-minded "no panties."

"WHAT!" Belphie shrieks in delight, sinking to his knees too, the kiss completely forgotten. You groan in frustration and want to push down your skirt, but the twins are pawing at your exposed buttocks, examining your lack of undergarment… and some other things too.  
  
It's all the Queen's fault, of course. He discarded your panties with some off-hand comment that he'd get you more appropriate ones in red lace… which he never did, and as such left you bottomless. You want to bury your head in your hands.

"Look at these welts," Belphie comments and you can feel yourself blush some more.  
Beel tsks. "We warned you to stay away from the Queen of Hearts, but did you listen?"  
You shake your head and can imagine what your backside must look like.  
"He's always so rough, isn't he." Belphie pokes at one of the reddened areas and you squeak in surprise. Then he gets back up and looks you in the eye. "Let us take care of you. We'll be much gentler than the Queen."

You nod your assent and Belphie smiles. He nuzzles his face against yours and goes back to kissing you. Beel, in the meantime, nudges your legs apart and his long fingers start parting your wet folds.  
  
You moan into Belphie's mouth. He chuckles. "There are ups to brother's never-ending hunger." He winks at you while Beel starts eating you out. Your eyes widen and your mouth opens for an unarticulated sound that never quite leaves it. You stare at Belphie who caresses your face and then grabs your arms to place them over his shoulders. It leaves you in a vulnerable, exposed position. Your back bent and your still somewhat sore backside getting kneaded by Beel as he presses his own face against your pussy.

You moan loudly this time. Belphie has one of his hands in your hair, his fingers occasionally petting the soft fur of your bunny ears, while the other hand has wandered lower to undo the buttons of your blouse. He's playing with your nipples and hums contentedly.

"I'm almost surprised put Queen hasn't adorned you with some jewellery yet."

Confusion must have been reflected on your face because Belphie grins and opens his own shirt. It reveals his pierced nipples and our eyes widen in surprise. Belphie laughs and continues playing with your breasts, giving your nipples a little tweak. "I'm sure it will look great on you." He winks, and a hoarse moan escapes your lips again.

Beel pulls on your hips and you give in instinctively, trying to accommodate him. His tongue is pushing inside you and it makes it hard for you to focus in anything but its relentless wiggling.

You must have an extremely dazed look on your face because Belphie chuckles softly before he gently unhooks your arms from behind his neck and guides your whole upper body to his crotch. He undoes his fly and you understand where this is going.

"What do you say, bunny ears? Want a little taste too?"

You nod and can't help licking your lips in anticipation. Belphie smiles and the grip of Beel's hand on your hips intensifies.

He frees his erection and you're on him instantly. Your mouth envelops Belphie's cock hungrily, curious to taste him. A moment of triumph overcomes you when you hear him moan. So, you run your tongue along his length before you start sucking him in earnest.

Behind you, Beel abandons his task and gets up, which leaves you feeling bereaved for a moment before you hear the rustling of clothes. Then, you can feel how Beel's strong hands part your cheeks and how something hot and hard starts pressing against your wet pussy from behind. You shiver and hope a little wiggle of your backside is enough of an invitation for the older twin to proceed.

He pushes in and the world narrows down to that feeling. You gasp and lose focus, sputtering against the heavy flesh on your tongue, almost chocking on in. "Shhhh," Belphie puts a calming hand on your head, "just let Beel in. He's a big boy."  
  
You take a deep breath. Beel's not just big, he's huge. You can feel how the steady push of his cock splits your body in half, it's the most exhilarating thing. Tears are forming in the corners of your eyes and Belphie wipes them away with a mild expression on his face. "You're doing so well, such a cute little bunny for us," he praises. It warms your chest a little bit.

Then, Beel is finally buried to the hilt in you. It makes you feel extremely full, but in the best way possible. Belphie's grip on your hair intensifies and you realize you have been neglecting him, so you start sucking again. You hollow out your cheeks, trying to give him the experience he deserves, which is eventually rewarded with another moan.

Beel starts moving and at the same time Belphi pushes in too. The twins work in unison, filling you from both sides. For a second it occurs to you what a lewd display you must be making with your skirt hiked up to your waist, your blouse open and your tits out, sandwiched between these two brothers, but you don't care. Instead you urge them on, pressing your backside wantonly against Beel who groans out a desperate, "so tight."

Belphie laughs and caresses the back of your head. "Yes, so tight despite having played with our Queen before." He signals something to Beel, whose hands wander higher in response. His fingers circle your buttock before he smacks it lightly. It's nothing in comparison to what the Queen did to you before, still your body tenses and a choked squeak escapes you. Both brothers groan.

"At this rate I'm gonna come soon," Beel presses out. Belphie nods, and they pick up the speed. Both drill into you and you feel so hot and overwhelmed, you can hardly keep it straight. Some drool trickles down your chin when Belphie pulls on your bunny ears. It's almost enough to send you over the edge…

"Such a good little bunny, just a bit more," Belphie grits outs and pulls your ears harder.

Behind you, Beel slams into you with a particularly loud groan, and that's it! You can feel your orgasm taking you with blinding force! Almost simultaneously Belphie's hot seed starts coating your tongue, and you swallow, like the good little – slutty- thing you are while still riding the high of your shared climax.

It takes a moment before you're able to sluggishly pull yourself into an upright position again. You feel a bit sore and throw Beel a mock reproachful look over your shoulder. The older brother sheepishly rubs his head but can't help a grin from spreading over his face. "I'm sorry," he mutters, "I just really like bunnies." With that he bends forwards and places a sloppy kiss on your lips.  
  
"Na na brother dearest, you can't have her all to yourself," Belphie interjects and throws his arms around both of you. "Bunny ears belongs to both of us! We'll share." He pets your head again and you decide that getting rid of the ears maybe isn't so urgent after all and can wait a bit longer.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this cheap porn as much as I enjoyed writing it, then leave a comment ♥


End file.
